Legacy of Kain Shattered Time
by Radathir
Summary: Story of Malchidan a Sarafan Warrior priest, and Yriel a Vampire Priestess, caught up in the events of the time shattering events caused by the conflict between Raziel, Kain and the Elder God. Rated M
1. Chapter 1 Hero Emerges

Legacy of Kain

Tempus Fugit (Can't think of a name yet?)

(A little overview of the first chapter, This is set after the events of Defiance in an earlier time stream where Kain's actions and the Hylden's escape has broken time itself in the world of Nosgoth, therefore leaving a lot of the events open that couldn't happen in this book if time was normal, but if you're a Legacy of Kain nerd, than you'll know time isn't normal in Nosgoth :P ) :) I tried to make it interesting and descriptive.

Chapter 1 – "A hero emerges"

Standing upon a dawn of a new era, a precipice of change. I wondered what could of caused the cataclysmic change in this world; Nosgoth, innocent Nosgoth. Its timeline shattered by the endless streams of paradoxes caused by two selfish Vampirim. I Malchidan walked through the halls of my Sarafan ancestors wondering. If an insignificant noble could make a change, at this age I was spoilt, and seen as insignificant. But I would prove my destiny, in the crypts of my ancestors. I walked through the gloomy lit tombs, I heard the echoes of the years amplified by the sudden surge of spiritual energy rampaging through Nosgoth very material fabric, I heard the echo of time, in these tombs, I saw the passage of my ancestors, and the cobwebs and the dust could not hide the bright illumination of broken time as it seeped through the cracks and cobbles of the tombs. I finally walked into a dimly lit room, with candles of blue fire. It held upon the wall an ominous symbol a symbol. I knew all too well and it was.

As the paradoxical side-effects faded, there was an eerie silence that filled the tomb the symbol that I knew, was the symbol of my ancestry specifically a family whose roots run deep within the vampire slayer legacy of the Sarafan. There stood a great carved rock. With a mural depicting one of my ancestors, and his armour and weapon. The entire room was a puzzle filled with stone slabs activating a puzzle, I observed the room undoubtedly this puzzle was the hardest I have seen. But after I used the weights in the room provided, placing them on the weight slabs. The candles went from an azure blue flame to a colour reminiscent of the sun, and it illuminated the room. The room filled with a warm glow, It made me feel safe, and the great carved rock that stood in front of me, sticking out of the wall, glorious and golden gilded, folded and drew away, creating an opening where the Sarafan Armour and the Spear of the Sarafan lay. I slowly walked up to it, and the paradox begun to seep into the world again, the unusual sense of vertigo like destiny was being fulfilled. That I was falling down one strand of the universes pre-set waterfall of time. I knelt before the implements that lay before me, and pulled out a hefty old tome, with the same symbol on it, and spoke the words.

"El sha Malchida, eurotan mikae" and without even being able to move the breath which upon my words were carried, summoned the armour and the spear to my side, I was engulfed in the armour as it surrounded me. It was brilliant an was like a robe, but armoured , with the distinctive shoulders that defined Sarafan armour. Curved, but with a winged relief in gold trim along the edge, and upon the chest plate under the robes, was the symbol of the Sarafan, the dual winged diamond, also gold relieved, the whole colour of the armour was a splendorous silver and red, and when I walked towards the centre of the tomb, it was imbued with a magic splendour. The embers of the human soul emanated from me. The armour acted as an amplifier for it, and the diamond in the middle contained a curved jewel in the centre, a spherical ruby; that from which I had the power to project my magical energy. I tested my new power on the debris that littered the room.

After I had played with my new powers, I turned my attention to my spear, it was unusually small. But then I realised the spear was mechanical. it had the symbols of war and states on it, which I did not understand. It was not the conventional permutation of symbols usually death and states, or war and nature. But this spear, which was the emblem of the Sarafan with the two elements of the pillar, when I focused the spear, opened up shooting the shaft of the spear. The pole arm becoming about 6ft as tall as myself and the edges of the wings became razors upon which lay on the edges of the wings of the Sarafan wings and diamond centre. Which were also beautiful and glorious; with a magical emanation.


	2. Chapter 2 The Trails

Chapter 2 – "The Trails"

My moment of procrastination was at an end. I had retrieved what I needed, It was time to journey out, but as I walked up the stairs of the catacombs I had came from. I heard the tumbling of small rocks, a hooded man came walking down, he called out.

"Ahh Malchidan I expected to find you here, you found your fathers little secret did you?" he said

"Mobieus!, what have I done to warrant your distrust, why do you follow me old man?" I asked worried and indignant, as Mobieus in his purple robes, with the gilded symbols of the Elder god. carried much power, and commanded his mercenary army with a cruel level of omniscience and intelligence.

"You need not worry, my dear friend I know you do not trust me, but I trust you, I came because now you have discovered your true nature, I have a task for you an assignment, if you're willing to accept it?" he asked, but with the intonation in his voice it was obvious I had little choice.

"What is it Mobieus?" I said placing my hand on the hilt of my sword, with my new spear folded in my left hand.

"There is a vampire a powerful vampire by the name of Yriel, I need you to kill her, she has been causing quite a ruckus near an important military town, I need this vampire pawn wiped of the board if our dream of wiping out the vampires..." he said as he begun to salivate as he paused "Is to be achieved" he put foward in his husking aging voice.

"Yes milord" I said in turn, I knew not what to think of Mobieus but he was helping kill the vampires, and it was worth to do his bidding for now. But I sensed the tone of agenda in his voice.

Mobieus had faded; and disappeared in a small faint flash of light, I then preceded to walk up the steps slowly, with my cloak flowing in the light draft. 2 hours later, I made my way out of the Sarafan stronghold in which I stayed. I had come across a caravan of mercenaries, I observed the snow falling on the trees, littering the landscape as I walked towards the caravan, I knew no words in which to describe this sight back then but now, It was like a sea of perfect white, it reflected the innocence and purity of Nosgoth that there once was, but in these dark days, it was just a cover for the blood and carnage and the genocide of the vampires.

The mercenaries saluted me; In awe of my armour. I was still inexperienced though; a lot of them could have beaten me in a fight. but my armour and weapon and rank, gave me a certain aura amongst them, an aura which admittedly I didn't deserve, back then I felt like I was constantly in the shadow of my ancestors. trying to rise up from the pit of despair that had haunted our past.

More hours passed as the sun begun to illuminate a more crimson shade, and the wisps of its embers illuminating the ravenous horde of darkness encroaching upon it, we went into the mountains into which this vampire was meant to be hiding, and we came across a beautiful vampire structure. It looked like a temple or a shrine, and the stone pillars dotted across the skyline of this pristine mountain, fascinated me. The banners and symbols looked eerie yet mystifying. I knew the vampires were our enemies, but the sure had good artwork, but my observations were interrupted by a young mercenary woman with an unforgiving face with manly features: a Mohawk and tattoo across her face "Oi green-grass" She said with contempt "I hear this is your first hunt of a pureblood that right?" she grunted at me.

I could tell this "Lady" held me with contempt. So I responded in turn, using a strong stern tone to try and assert my dominance of the group "Ok listen here, hon.' I may have not killed pureblood before, but I have killed many vampirim, and slayed some of the largest beasts of this land. travelled a thousand miles, my ancestry is full of slayers. you have no idea of what I'm capable of!" I said in the most patronising tone I could muster, the other mercenaries laughed, I had made my point, and she was not impressed.

(This sets up the Scene for characters)

Yriel is going to be a huge import later on in the story, and going to be a cause for a lot of Malchidan's regime change and Romance?.

Mobieus may or may not be a large figure, I was planning on having him killed, before his "Certain level of Omniscience said he would" further sending the time stream on a broken path..

Kain and Raziel will feature on in the later chapters, as major characters as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Failure or Confusion?

Chapter 3 "Failure or Confusion?"

Finally the clanking of the wheels on the caravan came to a halt, and we all got off the Caravan clutching our weapons, clutching our weapons, the lamp of the caravan made a small hue of light in the fog that had descended. We could tell from the assortment of clouds that gathered and blotted out the remains of the setting sun like ink in the sea that was the sky, dotted with stars barely viewable.

We slowly stepped up the stairs to the shrine. with the small fires and pyres of the slain un-pure vampires outside on stakes, showing this pureblood that her time was soon up, I could not help but feel sad, as much as the atrocities that the vampires had committed, these pyres were atrocious, it seemed like they were forced far more suffering than was necessary, they were still living beings. Sentient if you will, there was still a shred of humanity left in those turned; I believed as such.

Finally we made our way up to the door, and the ambling of the seven of us, warranted no shuffling of feet, we heard nothing but silence, I would of expected the vampires to run, I called the mercenaries of Mobieus to use the ram to bash down the door, still silence, not a skittering of mice.

When we broke in, we made our way through the shrine. Admittedly I paid little attention to the surroundings. Adrenaline filled me as I was about to engage combat, and in a split second, my "comrades were dying around me. I had no idea what was going on, I just saw the swooping flash of azure, and white. Before I could draw my spear in my right hand, I was knocked unconscious.

I woke up with the same fuzzy eyes that observed the room before. I saw a winged being standing in front of me, but my eyes had not been able to pick out any discerning features as of yet, but I knew it was my target, but I knew not why it had spared me.

I heard her voice, It was unusually soothing, I feared this was the vampires ability to charm the weak minded, I once perceived my mind was strong but obviously not strong enough, I could not hear what she was saying, but I felt a weird warm feeling over me, it was my blood, it was boiling in my body, fear had overtaken me, and as the adrenaline gave me respite and my eyes once again could see clearly. I saw not the gaunt sickly blue green monsters describe in the legends, the pale bony decaying monsters the Sarafan had claimed them to see. I saw a beautiful violet blue skinned black winged woman; and as my senses fully came to, I could feel myself unable to move. I saw her sucking the blood dry of the mercenary woman with the tattoo; she dropped her body and walked up to me.

"I haven't fed in ages I don't relish it, but you know some of us have a conscious" she hissed at me.

As she walked up to me, her vampiric yet soft womanly hands ran down my winged helmet as she removed then stroking my face gently, she then pulled it off. "Hmmm" she hummed as she observed me, she then giggled as I observed her more, she wore the traditional vampire priestess robe; but it was very revealing to her form not too much of her skin. Just tight fitting, her chest, her curves were incredibly womanly. I had the feeling we were had disturbed her sleep as she seemed shy about her form and her features surprisingly sweet and young looking. Her hair tinged crimson, her skin in the light a beautiful violet blue and her eyes amethyst that looked far to innocent and young it confused me but as I observed her she knew exactly what I was thinking, as I was presented with a strange scenario. She didn't need to by psychic to know that I was thinking she was attractive for such a beast, she laughed uneasily, I knowing not how to react.

"You're not so bad looking yourself, very... masculine for a Human. Intelligent but young, you have a lot to learn still; but your still CATTLE" as I went to open my mouth. She put her sword against my lips she said nothing; and then hit me on the head with the hilt. I was unconscious once again.

I woke up, In a circular room. Once again feeling helpless, yet my weapons were still with me, and the room was circular, I had a horrible chill, that where I lay now was a coliseum, the world seemed a glaucous tone, blue, and I saw the floating souls of the dead, was I dead? I knew not but it seemed so, I rose up, and the room was surrounded by twisted contorted spirits of the long dead, their eyes glowing a sickly icterine, the light of their eyes lingered, their skin seemed thin and sickly green, and as two jumped at me. I raised my spear and opened it quickly and impaling the one that jumped at me, with the glaive wings of the spear. I cut two others in a spinning motion, I had the strange feeling that my powers were multiplied; I felt stronger than ever. more arrived out of nowhere fading into sight, and I backed up, I used the magic of my armour to blast a projectile from my very essence killing two more of the monsters, but whatever I seemed to do It wouldn't kill them, the ghosts created upon their deaths, slowly materialised back. In this... spiritual realm, I knew not how long I was fighting; but I switched between my sword and spear. Mastered both them and my magic eventually, after a while, I never grew tired; it made me feel mad. But at the last second I felt the same sense of displacement and vertigo I had felt when I received my armour, but more a sense of being pulled up, out of a pool, and the strange feeling of choking, and like I was being born again, In reality I had woken up, with a great sweat upon my brow, my face as pale as snow, I woke up in the pool of the vampire sanctuary, blood drained from me. she had fed upon me, but I was still alive, and I seemed not had to contracted vampirism just yet. The dark curse was not mine, I sighed with relief, for some reason the vampire had spared me.

Another note, as to Yriel being a pure-blood, It's obvious that a pure-blood cannot exist on the SR2 time-period, this is a little mystery that you will discover if you follow the book and I get support ;)


End file.
